Changes
by yuri lowell
Summary: What happens when Guy starts growing up but not into a young man but a young woman because the SheZow ring was meant for women in the first place this is the first time that it has been a boy. Yeah i suck a summaries
1. Chapter 1

Guy looked in the mirror again just like he always does since he noticed the change. Well Kelly noticed it first when she saw Guy shirtless she saw how he

started getting curves and wider hips things boys should be getting when they go through puberty. "Sheila can you run a scan on Guy and check his hormone

levels please" asked Kelly as she drags Guy by the arm in to the She-Lair. "Kelly what the hell is wrong with you" shouted Guy as he was holding on to the

Shehicle. "The scan is complete and it does not look good from here" said Sheila as the results came on the screen. "Just look at what Sheila found Guy" asked

Kelly. Guy looked at Kelly and saw the face that she always makes whenever she wanted him to do things. "Fine" sighed Guy as he turned toward the screen.

On the screen was a bunch of charts and graphs that Guy could not understand at all. But since Kelly was his twin she knew from his silence that layman terms

would be needed. "Guy your estrogen levels are off the charts." "And so everybody has estrogen Kelly. We both passed biology" responded Guy as he crossed

his arms on his chest. "Yeah but the difference is that I passed with an A+ and you passed with a D-. Your levels of estrogen are normal if you add up four

women" Kelly said as she typed away on Sheila. "So that's a problem" said Guy whose voice sounded shakier then he wanted. Since Kelly and Guy are twins

Kelly could pick up on how much this news if effecting Guy. "Guy your body's going to change: said Kelly as she turned around toward her brother. The words

echoed in Guys minded as he was brought back to his senses. He looked again in the mirror his hair was getting longer and his chest looked a little swollen but

so far no real big change yet. "I can handle this" said Guy out loud mostly so he can try and grab any courage form his words. Just then Maz burst into his room

just like he always does. Guy blushes and throws a pillow at Maz's face which blocks his view of a shirtless Guy long enough for him to grab a quick shirt. "Nice

aim" Maz commented as he pulled a feather from his mouth. "So what's up for today "asked Guy as he lounged in his bean bag chair. "Dude what we always

do during summer vacation snacks, videogames, tons of lazing around" smiled Maz. Guy always liked Maz's smile it was honest and pure while his eyes were

always scanning every detail he saw. Maz was not dumb but he just never really applied himself to anything but that was Maz. "So do you want to play

upstairs or downstairs "asked Guy. "Big TV or small TV I think you know the answer "joked Maz. They both got up and ran toward the She-Lair laughing. The

rest of the day went by like that just to best buds spending the day together and relaxing until Maz had to go home. "So did you tell him yet" asked Kelly as

she walked toward Guy's bed. "No I did not tell him" said Guy depressingly. "So why can't you tell your best friend that he soon won't be able to do the same

things you guys always do. He deserves to know Guy" scolded Kelly as she played with her brother's hair. "I just don't want things to change between Maz

and me. Your my twin sister and we can't escape each other if we tried but when I think about telling him that I'm turning into a girl I feel I might lose him as a

friend and that scares me Kelly "said Guy as he curled up to Kelly. This was not new for the twins whenever Guy had a real problem he would always curl up

with Kelly. It made him feel safe and secure. "He is cool with you being SheZow though so he should be cool with you about you turning into a girl. Maz is your

best friend Guy" Kelly spoke and her words floated around Guy's head before his own mind kicked them out with a question of its own "What If?" Kelly could

sense this and held Guy closer to her. "But when I am SheZow I kick butt and when that's done I go back to being Guy Maz's best friend but now when I

change back I won't be Maz's best friend but a freak whose own body won't make up its mind "moped Guy. "I think you underestimate Maz. He may not look

like it but he can be really sharp when it comes to his friends" said Kelly as she got up to leave the room. "Could you sleep in here with me "asked Guy. "Sure

"responded Kelly with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have been going on more and more missions without Maz. I guess that means that you still have not told him yet" said Kelly through the comm system of

the Shehicle. "Please Kelly stop budding in. I know what I am doing" responded Guy as he drove around a corner on his way back to the She-Lair. "Well at

least some things won't change when you go full girl" snapped Kelly. Guy did not like fighting with his sister. They did not fight at all before the change started

happening. "Look Kelly I don't want to fight with so please drop it for now" asked Guy as he pulled the Shehicle into it parking space. "I don't like fighting with

you either but I don't like lying to Maz even more" sighed Kelly as she turned around in the swivel chair in front of Sheila. When Guy changed back into his male

form Kelly found herself staring at Guy's body. The changes were becoming more and more evident. His hips were getting bigger and his chest was about an A

cup now. "You're dong it again" said Guy as he walked up to his sister. "Huh" said Kelly as she regained her focus. Kelly offered her twins a small smile to say

she was sorry. "Don't worry about it sis. Let's just take this little break in crime to relax just the two of us" smiled Guy as he fell into the swivel chair. "Are you

sure you're ok? Cause since the change started you have been getting wiped out more easily" asked Kelly as she put her hands on her hips in a motherly

fashion. "I don't Kelly. All I know is that the more I'm not SheZow the more my body seams to hurt. But what do I know" sighed Guy as he stood up to go to his

room. "Look Guy me and Sheila will be here if you need us" said Kelly as she started typing away on Sheila. "Do you really think that Guy will be alright. I mean

there has never been a male SheZow before" asked Kelly. "I know the just about the same as you do Kelly. This is unknown territory. We can only hope that

the change goes smoothly for Guy's sake" responded Sheila. As Guy pushed open the door to his room his body ached so much that he almost fell on the floor

if it were not for the doorknob. Guy strolled across his room to his bed but stopped to look at himself in the mirror. 'Damn this body of mine. Why can't you

make up your mind on what you want to be" thought Guy. The more he saw himself in the mirror the more his head got filled with everybody laughing at him

even Maz. Guy knew that Maz would not laugh at him but the mere thought of him doing that made Guy cry a little. "I need to stop doing this to myself. I am

SheZow villains fear me and little kids should not bother me" stated Guy to help stop the flow of negative thoughts from taking over his mind. "I need some

sleep" said Guy as he flopped down on his bed. Kelly awoke to Maz shoving her side. "Huh. What's going on" asked Kelly with a line of drool coming from her

mouth. "Um I think it's pretty clear what happened here. You fell asleep after trying to do an all-nighter again" said Maz as he handed Kelly a cup of coffee to

drink. "Thanks Maz you are the best" yawned Kelly as she drank some with a smile. "Naw don't worry about it. That's what friends are for but I wanted to talk

to you about Guy. He has been acting wired all week. Every time I try to talk to him he just avoids me" said Maz. Kelly sighed when she found out how her

brother was handling the situation but she promised not tell Maz what was really going on. "You know Guy he just has something on his mind and he'll tell you

when he is ready" said Kelly. Maz simply nodded at Kelly's horrible lie. For a girl whose motto is to always tell the truth she could lie her way out of anything but

Maz could always know when she or Guy was lying. Casue of the subtle ways their faces moved of the way that Kelly plays with her hair and Guy plays with his

hands. Maz knew them better than their parents did but Maz was patient he knew that all would reavel it's self when it was ready. Guy was in his room

changing clothes. "Man my breast are getting bigger wrapping them up won't be a n option anymore soon. At least Mom and Dad haven't found out yet. That's

not the type of conversation that I want to have" said Guy as he put his clothes on for the day. The more Guy thought about his body the more he wanted to

fall in a big black hole to disappear forever. "No bodies ever going to except me ever again" said Guy out loud. Maz let the fact that his best friend was going

through something like this and did not tell him sink in. " I would have Guy if you ever gave me the chance too" said Maz to himself as he left his best friend's

house thinking what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit" Guy said as a button broke on his shirt. "Damn breasts. Why do you have to keep growing?" ranted Guy as he chose another shirt. One that did not have

buttons on it. "That looks better on you," said Kelly as she walked into Guy's room. It was a tight fitting purple shirt that had a white design on. "But this is your

shirt" whined Buy as he looked in a mirror and noticed his error. "Well just about your whole entire body is now female. So just get use to it" said Kelly. "Yeah I

see what you mean," said Guy as he felt his chest. "So have you told Maz about your condition yet" asked Kelly. "I have not had the chance to. He doesn't

answer my calls or texts. It's like he fell off the face of the earth," sighed Guy as he lay on his bed. Kelly sat down next to him and played with his hair. As Kelly

played with Guy's hair she noticed how soft it was. Much softer than hers. "Your hair has gotten longer and softer since you're basically a girl now" commented

Kelly. "Yeah my hair has gotten better now" smiled Guy as he rolled over to lie in Kelly's lap. "Look I know this is hard but you need to keep the people

important to you close. I think we need to tell mom and dad," said Kelly. Guy looked at Kelly like she was crazy but he know that she was right. "I mean come

on they would notice if they had two girls," said Kelly His face dropped when he thought about how his parents would act. Kelly picked up on Guy's facial

movements "We could tell Mom the real reason you're changing but we can't tell dad that you're Shezow. I don't think he could take it," said Kelly. Guy nodded

his head in agreement. "But how are we going to tell dad that I'm turning into a girl" asked Guy as he snuggled deeper into Kelly's lap. "Look Guy I don't know

but maybe Maz does. He's great with coming up with ideas" said Kelly. Guy let out a loud annoyed moan when he caught on to what Kelly was getting at. "Fine

I hear you" said Guy as he got up to find his sweater. "Just be yourself" said Kelly from Guy's bed. Guy turned around to look at Kelly. "Really be yourself" said

Guy. "Hey this is new for me also. I'm trying to be helpful" smiled Kelly. Guy laughed at his sisters attempt to lighten the situation. Maz's mother told him she

would be gone for the week and gave him a hundred dollars for food money so decided to get some take out. The weather took a turn for the worse. Rain

started to pour down hard. Maz suddenly heard a buzzing sound coming from his pocket. "Hello" asked Maz. "Maz have you seen Guy. HE went over to talk to

you but he never came back" said Kelly. To tell the truth Maz was not in the mood to talk about Guy but he could heard the concern in Kelly's voice. "Naw. I

haven't seen Guy at all today" said Maz. "OK call me if you see him ok" said Kelly. "No problem" responded Maz. Just great Maz thought he got himself into

some trouble and he probably expects me to help him ranted Maz internaly. As Maz got toward his house he saw something huddled against the door. As Maz

got closer he could see that it was Guy and he was soaked to the bone. "Hey Guy can you move out the way so I can get in" asked Maz as he did not want to

have a conversation with his friend right now. But he got no response back and this made Maz mad because he thought that he was being ignored and went to

grab Guy when he got a better look at him. Even though Guy was soaked he was burning up. Maz grabed Guy by the arms as he drugged him in to the house.

Maz stripped Guy of his clothes and put him in his bed to try to bring Guy's temperature down some. After a couple of hours Guy started to move about in Maz's

smiled as he watched Guy move about in his bed. He called Kelly and told her what happened and she agreed to check on him in the morning. Well that

takescare of her thought Maz as ge sat down in his chair next to his sleeping best friend. Guy finally woke up around 4 in the morning with a killer headache. He

looked around and instantly knew where he was Maz's room. He had been here many times before but never like this. Almost imdently after Guy woke up Maz

walked into the room. "I'm happy that you're awake" smiled Maz. Guy laughed sheepishly to hide the fact that he was blushing. Maz shut the door and sat

down right next to Guy. "We need to talk" said Maz. "Yeah we do" agreed Guy as he pulled his legs to his chest for comfort. "Look Maz there's something I

need to tell you. I'm changing into a girl" said Guy. Maz simply nodded his head. "The ring is flooding my body with female hormones and I don't know what's

going to happen to me. So could you please stay by my side" said Guy. "Is that all" asked Maz. "What do you mean" asked Guy. "I don't know maybe you can

explain why you were saying my name all night" teased Maz. Guy blushed as he tried to remember what he said in his sleep. "I um ….." Guy paused to build up

the courage to finish his sentence. "I'm sorry ok there I said it. Are you happy now? All these damn hormones are driving my head crazy but I'm sorry. I thought

that you would not want to be my friend anymore with me if I were a girl" said guy as he buried his face into his knees to hide his embarrassment. Guy waited

for Maz to shout or do something. All the silence was killing him. Maz brought Guy in for a hug as he said "Dude we have been friends for years that's not going

to stop me." As Guy was being hugged by Maz he realized that he did not have his clothes on. They were slightly too big for him and then it hit him. These were

Maz's clothes. "Don't worry Guy I washed those clothes long before you got here" said Maz as if he sensed Guy's realization of the fact. "But dude I'm a girl

now. You can't see me naked" said as he was bright red from embarrassment. Maz smirked and leaned in and kissed Guy on the lips. "Sorry bout that I kinda

been wanted to do that for a while now" said Maz as he scratched his head sheepishly. Guy grabbed Maz by the collar of his shirt with an angry look on his

face. Maz was expecting to be hit but when no hit came he opened his eyes to see Guy cup his face. "I don't minded if it's you but I have to be the one to start

it" said Guy. Their tongues fought for control with Maz's wining. After the kiss Guy fell back down on the bed as Maz crawled in next to him. "I'm really tired"

yawned Guy as he snugged into Maz's pillow. Maz did not say a word as he brought the covers over both of them. Guy felt Maz put his arm around his waist

and bring him closer to him. The hug was not as softs as Kelly's or as comforting either but it was simply just better.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait but life, lazyness, and writers block made it very hard for me to update. So tell me what you think i had to rewrite this so much it was not even funny. Well anyway I crave reviews to see if i am doing a good job **


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the wait. But here is chapter 4 of changes hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Guy felt that someone was staring at him while he sleep so he creaked one eye open to find his sister Kelly. "What do you want Kelly" Guy asked sleepily. "Do you know what time it is" said Kelly with her hands on her hips. "It's the summer Kelly. Let me sleep in" whined Guy as he searched for his heat source with unhappy results. "Fine, just don't be mad when you miss mom's birthday party.<p>

Guy shot up and ran around Maz's room looking for his clothes. Maz came back into his room to find his friend running around his room. "What is it this time" asked Maz as he handed Kelly Guy's cup of coffee. "Looking for his clothes" replied Kelly as she took a sip of coffee and felt the warm drink travel through her body. Kelly did not realize that she was cold but her summer attire which consisted of a pair of Capri pants and a light purple tee shirt did not offer protection from Maz's a/c.

"Oh those are in the dryer" said Maz. Guy fell face first on the floor with clothes all over him. "I wish I knew that before I ran around like chicken with his head cut off" sighed Guy. "Come on Guy we still need to buy mom a birthday present" said Kelly as she sat her coffee cup down by the door to Maz's room. "Right behind ya" shouted Guy as he grabbed the clothes Maz dried for him. Once Guy was fully clothed he ran out the door to meet up with his twin.

Once again alone Maz let last night sink into his head. "I just kissed my best friend" groaned Maz as he realized that his friendship with Guy might be over. Maz flopped on the couch to get some sleep so his brain did not fry form over thinking the implications of the night before.

Half way to Mega-dale Mall Kelly decided to strike up a conversation. "So how did it fell to sleep with Maz" joked Kelly. Guy nearly choked on his own tongue. "Come on Kelly don't be gross. I didn't, we didn't" stuttered Guy. Kelly could not keep it in any longer and started to laugh at her twin brother as he turned bright red like a tomato. It was always easy for Kelly to tease Guy but now since he is pretty much a girl now it's been even easier.

"Look Kelly me and Maz have this nice special bond that keeps us just friends but I think that I might have messed that up already" said Guy. "Guy what did you do" asked Kelly out of concern. "Well things got really crazy last night with Maz. I was crying and acting like a big baby but then Maz just held me close and I kinda kissed him" explained Guy while he looked down at this shoes. Kelly stop mid step and turned to Guy "You did what" shouted Kelly. A couple of people across the street turned to see what was going on.

"I kissed him. It was the hormones and I got all caught up in the moment. At the time it felt like the right thing to do but now that I look back on it I don't know" said Guy. "Did you talk to him about it yet" asked Kelly. "Um no we kinda just cuddled after that" said Guy while blushing. "You are really that stupid aren't you" asked Kelly as she walked away from Guy into the mall. Confused Guy ran after her and he shivered as the a/c blew in his face.

Grabbing Kelly from behind Guy spun around his twin sister "What are you talking about" demanded Guy. "Look Guy now that you are a going to be a girl now you can't just kiss anybody and expect them to know if it meant something or not" explained Kelly. "But I don't see what the big deal is. I only kissed Maz so it's no big deal" said Guy. "Wrong you dweeb. You kissed your best friend and then cuddled with him after wards" explained Kelly. "Well it just felt like the thing to do at the time" replied Guy. "Do you like him" asked Kelly.

The question caught Guy off guard. Of course he liked Maz as a friend but to think off him as something more just did not feel right but does have some nice strong arms. Kelly's fingers snapping brought Guy back to the land of the living Well do you or don't you" Kelly asked again. "He is like a brother to me "responded Guy. Kelly pinched the bridge of her nose "You have to be more conscious of your actions Guy. You played with Maz's emotions" said Kelly. "All these rules for being a girl make my head hurt" whined Guy as he put his finger through his hair. "Don't worry Guy. You have a pretty and kind older sister to help you work everything out" said Kelly as she hugged Guy. "Thanks a lot Kelly" said Guy as he hugged his twin back.

After their heart felt moment the twins continued the search to find their mother a gift for her birthday. "As Kelly walked passed a dress shop she grabbed Guy from behind "Think we have enough money for something from here" asked Guy. "Only one way to find out" said Kelly as she pulled Guy in. As the twins looked around the dress shop that pulled out a couple of dresses off the racks to see if they would look good on their mother.

After about 20 minutes of scrutiny the twins picked a nice long yellow dress with white polka dots. On the way to the cashier Kelly noticed that Guy was looking at some of dress on the rack. "Why don't you try one of them on" said Kelly. Guy blushed at being caught looking "I don't think that is a good idea" said Guy. "Come on. You need to start doing some girly things ok. At least know your size for the future" said Kelly. Guy looked at his twin and found that she had that you're not getting out of this look plastered on her face. "Fine" huffed Guy with his arms crossed on his chest.

Kelly squealed and ran to pick out as many dress she could fine that were what she thought Guy size would be. Guy's arms were straining from the weight of all the dresses Kelly picked out. "The dressing room is over there" said Kelly as she pushed Guy towards the direction of her finger. The dressing room was a little cramped but maybe that was all the dresses Kelly picked out taking all the space.

With a sigh Guy began to undress in front of the mirror. Now in his underwear Guy got a good look at his own body. Something that Guy has been dreading for some time now. His chest was twice the size it was last time he looked at the wrappings that bind them where becoming really tight. His legs were smoother without the hair on them and his hips were thicker. As Guy turned around his eyes landed on his crotch. "This is the only thing that is left from when my life was easier" said Guy.

Wondering what was taking so long Kelly opened the dressing room to find Guy curled up in a corner crying. Sister mode took over as she bent down to sooth her crying twin. "What's wrong Guy" asked Kelly. Being asked that question made the flood gates open as Guy hugged his twin closer "Everything is wrong Kelly. The hormones from this ring are making me crazy, my body feels so weird that I don't want to look at in the mirror" cried Guy. "Don't worry Guy I am here every step of the way so you can lean on me when it gets to hard ok" Guy nodded.

"Let's get out of here and do something that you like. Maybe video games or skateboarding whatever you want" Kelly trying to calm down her twin. "Can we just go home and curl up in front of a movie eating ice cream" whimpered Guy. "Sure moms party is not until 8 so we have some hours to kill before we have to get ready" said Kelly. "We still have to tell mom" said Guy as he wiped away some leftover tears. "Yeah we do but first things first let get this dress up off the floor so we don't have to pay for them" smiled Kelly. Guy nodded and began to put his clothes back on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again i will try to get the next chapter up in a month maybe sooner but i wanted to gauge how you guys feel if i put in a new character named Drake. Review and let me know what you think<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly sat down with a huff around to face Sheila. "Any progress with Guy" asked Kelly. "His rate of feminization has decreased in the last couple of days" replied Sheila. "So the inepter are working then" asked Kelly as found a better sitting position in the chair. "For now it seems so but Kelly I'm more worried about you. You sleep very little yet you still push yourself pass your limit. Go to sleep I'll let you know something changes ok" said Shelia. Kelly took a minute to ponder on the thought of sleep. "Your right Sheila I need to get sleep before I drop" said Kelly as she stretched and a little bit of her stomach showed under her Care bear shirt. "Good because I could not keep those two in line without you" Sheila joked. Kelly too tired to laugh just waved good night and walked in the elevator to her bed. Kelly opened her bedroom door but paused as she caught sight of Guy's. She sighed from the stress of being up for hours on end and still keeping her 4.0grade average. She sighed mostly because she could not stop Guy's life from getting worse. Sleep drove the rest of those thoughts out of Kelly's mind as she yawned "Good night Guy". As soon as her head hit the pillow sleep took over. Her last image before sleep was her clock which read 2:30 am.

At 3:30 in the morning Kelly's eye shot wide open when she heard Guy scream at the top of his lungs. Kelly ran straight into Guy's room to find him curled in a ball in the corner of his room. As she checked on Guy Shelia showed up on Guy's T.V "We need to call 648 Kelly. Guy has turned completely into a woman now" instructed Sheila. Kelly couldn't respond as every wound was drowned out by the warm sticky feeling she had on her hand. Kelly slowly brought her hand closer to her and froze. There was blood a lot of it. She ran to the light switch to know how much blood Guy had lost. "Kelly help me" said Guy weakly. A switch turned on in Kelly's head. She turned to Guy and saw a large puddle of blood on the bed and a trail of blood to a larger puddle under Guy. Kelly ran to the linen closet and grabbed some towels and told guy to press them where the blood was coming from. "Kelly you need to call 648 it's the superhero version of 911. They can take him to a good doctor" said Sheila. Kelly nodded and pulled out her phone and dialed the number. Kelly began bouncing on her feet as she waited for the call to go through. "Hello my name is Janice. How my I help you?" came the voice of the operator. "Hello get over to Shezow's lair please. The current Shezow is in trouble. He lost a lot blood" said Kelly. "Don't worry dear help is on the way" said Janice. Kelly cradled Guy's head in her lap whispering reassuring words to Guy. They were more for her then him because Guy had lost consciousness. 5 minutes later EMTs showed up and Sheila began directing them to where Guy was.

Everything flashed before Kelly's eyes or was everything in slow motion. She couldn't tell anymore. She didn't even notice when her mom came into Guy's room and wrapped her arms around her. She did know one thing though she was grateful for because she leaned into her mother's embrace and cried hard. Her just soaked it all up and made sure Kelly was okay. "Miss Harmon we need to take your child to the hospital would you like to ride with us or are you going to meet us there" asked one of the EMTs. "My daughter would like to ride with you. I'll just meet you there" responded Droosha as she kissed Kelly's forehead and left. The ride in the ambulance was hard because Kelly just stared at her brother as his chest rose and fall. Tearing her eyes from Guy that's when she noticed how much blood was on her and she felt like throwing up. The EMT noticed her reaction and pulled out a barf bag for her. After Kelly puked her guts out she thanked the EMT who replied with a "No Problem". Kelly stared at her hands trying to will away the blood on them so she did not fell her brother wrap a hand around hers. 'Kelly look at me. I'm going to be fine" said Guy with his voice hoarse from screaming. Kelly smiled at Guy's attempt to lighten the mood. 'You better be" said Kelly. Guy smiled and went back to sleep. The EMT told Kelly to let Guy rest and that they could talk later. Kelly agreed remained quiet for the rest of the trip

As Kelly got out of the truck she noticed that her mom had beaten the ambulance to the hospital which was weird since the EMTs' told her to follow them. As the EMTs pulled Guy out of the truck Droosha came up and hugged Kelly from behind. Kelly was shocked at first but again melted in her mom's embrace. "Mom is Guy going to be ok" asked Kelly as she looked up at her mom. Droosha nodded and hugged Kelly harder "Don't worry Guy is in the best hands there is sweetie. They'll have Guy up and running again in no time" reassured Droosha. There it was again her mom had to knew something about this for her to act this calmly thought Kelly. When they reached the lobby of the hospital a nurse greeted them and directed them to the proper waiting room. "Do you know what's wrong with my son" asked Droosha. "Not at this time ma'am" said the nurse who turned her head and noticed who she was talking to. Before the nurse could say anything Droosha left with Kelly to go get some coffee.

This was enough her mom was acting strange while Guy was strapped up to tubes and wires. As the coffee machine dispensed her mom's coffee Kelly asked "Why do you know so much" Droosha noticed the hint of accusation in her daughter's voice. She looked at Kelly with eye of confusion but that changed when she let out a deep sigh. "You should have really put two and two together already" said Droosha. Kelly looked a little put out but shrugged her shoulders. "Okay then sit down so I can explain things to you. I'd do it standing up but ive been on my feet for a while now" said Droosha as she directed Kelly to a table. Gone was the mom who could laugh at everything. In her place was a woman who looked battered by time and depression. Kelly did not know how to respond to what she was seeing but she sat down next to her mother. "I've known who Shezow was ever since guy put on the ring. Well I've known about Shezow since my sister took over and that has always been a kind of sore topic in the family. I knew that she would do it alone and put herself in danger but then I thought that she found someone to help her. That turned out bad you've met Terra. I was right she ended up dying trying to save someone but that's a story for another time. Guy and my sister are a lot alike in many ways but one" said Droosha. Kelly thought about it for awhile her face scrunched up in thought then she got it. "He has me and Maz beside him" said Kelly with a smile.


End file.
